


Like a Teddy Bear

by Nanayon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first person POV, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayon/pseuds/Nanayon
Summary: Shintaro just wants to get back to sleep, but that is a bit hard when your boyfriend is spooning you tight.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Like a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is just me wanting to write a shameless fluffy piece for the sake of fluff. Hope you enjoy!

“Hmmmmmm…”

No sign of morning enters my field of vision, and yet I ended up waking up anyways. It was a troubling dream, with stuff in it that I’d rather not think about right now. None of it is our reality anymore, anyways, and this is not a therapy session.

Instead, I’d rather just turn around and try getting back to sleep-

“...Eh?”

Oooor I  _ would _ do so, before I realize that I’m completely stuck in my position, thanks to a couple of arms hugging me tight. It doesn’t take me too long to become aware enough to realize that this is just Haruka being his cuddly self.

Geez, I’m sure that he wasn’t hugging me when I fell asleep! How the heck did he manage to tangle his arms around my torso without waking me up earlier? I thought I wasn’t such a heavy sleeper. Then again, I  _ was _ pretty tired after all of those online matches with the Mekakushi Dan…

Well, I guess this is my fate tonight: being spooned and serving as a teddy bear to my boyfriend. Which wouldn’t be too bad, except that one of my arms is feeling a bit dormant already… Fuck, I need to move somehow!

The easiest way would be, of course, to wake Haruka up so that I could move, but… I’ve seen his sleeping face before, can recall every nook and cranny of it. Haruka looks and sounds so peaceful when he sleeps. Would I really be that much of a heartless monster to undo such an angelic expression?!

_ “Yeesh…”  _ I whisper against my own breath. _ “I have to think about this properly.” _

Let’s see… perhaps if I slowly wriggle like a worm, that’d increase my mobility enough? So I start shaking right and left, see if I get any leverage room here-

“Wuuh…”

_ “-!!!” _

FUCK. Did my movements wake Haruka up already? No good, no good!! Aaaah, I-I can’t let him lose precious sleep because of my tomfoolery!! C’mon, Shintaro, you have to solve this!

M-Maybe I could hold my breath? Yeah? Yeah! Good! I’ll just stay completely silent and still, and then Haruka should return to sleeping soundly. Who needs breathing, anyway? Breathing is for losers, right?!

...Oh. He's hugging me tighter now. Perhaps this plan backfired horribly. Aaaargh, I can feel my face burning up with a blush, and my heart feels like it might burst from my chest with how quickly it’s beating!! Why is Haruka this much of a cuddleeeer?!?! GAAAAAAAAAH!!

“Hmmmmm… Giant marshmallow…….”

Oh god, what is Haruka going on about now- Geh?! Is he… fucking  _ drooling _ on me?!?! No, no, no, he’s done this before and I remember what the outcome was!! He’d better not-

_ *Chomp!* _

“OUUUUCH!!”

“Aaaaaaah!!”

Haruka, now suddenly very awake, releases me from his grip, and I rush to soothe my poor ear after he BIT it while asleep!!

“Fuck, Haruka, again with turning me into food in your dreams?!”

“Ahahahaha, s-sorry, Shintaro! I guess that my mind just associates you with delicious stuff! You’re my favorite thing, after all~!”

Look at him, with that dumb smile on his face after admitting to such a shameless reason for hurting me. I should pull his ear for that. 

...Instead, I simply ruffle his hair.

“You’re lucky that you’re so cute.” I say with my face probably looking like a tomato right now.

“Aaaaaah, but you’re the cutest, Shintaro!” Haruka laughs happily in response, then proceeds to give me a few ‘healing’ kisses in the ear he bit, making my face look even redder in the process.

Fucking bastard keeps making me find new reasons to love him every day.

“Okay, Haruka, I-I got your point, now can we get back to sleep?”

“Hehe… Of course we can, Shintaro.” He says, already extending his arms to embrace me once again. I put a hand in front of me.

“Ah, but… maybe no more spooning tonight? My arm is still a bit dormant.”

He pouts a bit in protest at first, but then… I see a sly grin spread on his face. I gulp in anticipation.

“Alright, no spooning. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t hug you~.”

Before I can do anything against it, Haruka proceeds to pull me back down to a lying position while hugging me. However, this time he made it so that I’m partially over him.

“H-Hey!!”

“What, I thought you’d prefer this position! Now your arms can be free enough, or you could even hug me! I wouldn’t mind getting a hug from my beloved boyfriend while sleeping, you know~?”

To add insult to injury, Haruka then proceeds to kiss the top of my head. “So adorable… I’m really a lucky guy!”

He is still going to kill me one day from all of this fluff.

Guess that I should actually try sleeping again, huh? I rest my head against Haruka’s chest and am soon greeted by the sound of his heartbeats. I feel myself relaxing instantly in response.

It’s amazing, really. I’ve lived through so many lives, and yet, this simple sound is perhaps the most soothing thing I’ve ever found. It’s proof that Haruka is alive and well and breathing and happy, after all. I don’t really need anything else from this world.

“Haruka…” I say, amidst a yawn leaving my mouth. “I love you.”

I can’t see his face right now, but I’m pretty sure that he is blushing madly. Serves him right, the jerk. “I love you too, Shintaro. Good night.”

“Good night.”

And so, I fall asleep once again, this time with a dumb smile on my face, and no more nightmares to haunt me… for now, at least.


End file.
